mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
TV's Tim Stack
TV's Tim Stack is a local celebrity within Camden County. Personality Tim Stack is a horrifically failed actor who is constantly, perpetually drunk. He is usually seen wearing his clothes from his only significant role in the short lived FX television series Son of The Beach. He has had several interventions but none have caused any real change. Before Season 1 Tim Stack was the host of the Prettiest Pretty Princess beauty pageant for many years, at least since 1981 when Joy Darville won it as a child . Season 1 Tim Stack first appeared as the host for the mother-daughter beauty pageant entered by Joy and her supposedly deceased mother, as well as Shelly and Candy Stoker. He introduced himself as being "from TV's Son of the Beach", and "recently robbed of a place on Dancing with the Stars", at which point he went on stage and began to sing . He was featured in the parade that occured on January 1, 2000 . Season 2 Tim Stack appeared in the Cops special. He was pulled over by Officer Stuart Daniels because of drunk driving, but let him go because he though he was innocent. But later crashed into a tree. Fly Nicole Moses was with Tim to the opening of Camden’s newest alcohol and drug treatment center. When Nicole called Tim a local celebrity Tim said “Local, would Pat Sajak have dinner with a local celebrity?” Then Earl ran through the ribbon and started clowning around on camera . When Earl was looking for a witness on Joy’s trial Tim was one of the people he asked. Tim said he’d loved to but unfortunately had a scheduling conflict . Season 3 After Joy’s parents kicked her out of their house after they discovered she was pregnant she tried to take advantage of Tim and asked if he wanted to get married. Tim wants to sample the milk before buying the cow, which Joy is fine with even if her milk hasn't come in yet. Joy and Tim go to the Palms Motel but when Tim comes out of the bathroom dressed as a baby in diapers, Joy tells him it's not going to work out . Tim was first seen on the second episode of “Cops” filmed in Camden County where he kicked Catalina and the other strippers off the stage at Club Chubby and started dancing, when Officer Bobbi Bowman asked him to get off the stage Tim told her she was just in time to see the dream ballet and then fell off the stage . After the police equipment and fireworks got stolen Tim told “Cops” he hadn't seen a country this broken since Vietnam, he also asked them if he could have a ride home as he crashed his car. He somehow manage to get hold of a bumper car to drive home in when Stuart and Jeff saw him they told him to be careful and Tim replied “yes mom”, Stuart and Jeff didn't arrest him for drink driving because bumper cars were made for crashing. When Stuart and Jeff were arresting Earl, Joy and Randy Tim drove past the fireworks they stole and the sparks from the bumper car set the fireworks off . Stack assisted in Earl's efforts to tip Joy and Darnell's trailer onto it's proper side, humping Catalina in the process Season 4 Stack turns up at the premiere for Buddy's film, "2 the Max", despite not appearing in the movie. He also claimed that he won an Emmy Award, but to his dismay, did not even know what he was doing there. Tim was seen at the Crab Shack when an episode of Inside Probe revealing the case of Ernie Belcher's death was filmed which he appeared in. He told the film crew that Ernie used to spray him with a hose, apparently according to Joy Ernie was stopping Tim from dry humping people in the parking lot. Tim and Ernie had a deal where Tim used to do a dinner theater at the Crab Shack for a couple of weeks and in return Ernie wouldn't bother him when he did cocaine in the bathroom, after he revealed that Wilfred sat next to him asking what the pill he gave him was, Tim asked him what the color of pill was then Wilfred got up and screamed . It is revealed that he appeared in a fetish video on Ernie's website with Catalina, Tim said that he didn't remember appearing in those videos yet people told him he was in a show called "Parker Lewis Can't Lose" for three years and he didn't remember that either. A camera found in the womens bathroom in the Crab Shack showed Tim coming out of a stall with Patty and three other guys. When it turned out Ernie's nose was still peaking above the hard cement of the womens bathroom Earl, Randy, Joy, Darnell and Catalina run to have a look while Tim took the stuff left on the bar In the flashback of Joy recalling a Halloween party at the Crab Shack the night she got pregnant with Dodge Tim came up to her dressed in his usual clothes trying to flirt with her, then looked around and asked if was Halloween . Memorable quotes * Tim Stack: Good evening my good man, do you know who I am? * Officer Stuart Daniels: Of course I do, Mr. Stack. * '''Tim Stack: '''I'm TV's Tim Stack, from movies and basic cable television. 62 items on my IMDb page, 62 but they screwed me. They counted my Quincy two-parter as one thing. Stack, Tim Stack, Tim Stack, Tim Stack, Tim Stack, Tim Stack, Tim Stack, Tim